Audrey's Revenge (Ghostbusters one shot)
by wildmushrooms
Summary: A silly little accompanying chapter to be read after Chapter 6: A Psychomagnotheric Date from Ghostbusters - A Love Story. This chapter is about Audrey's revenge on Peter for lacing her drink with psychomagnotheric slime! For maximum enjoyment, read while listening to Oh Yeah by Yello!


Ever since Peter had slipped psychomagnotheric slime into her drink before her first date with Egon, Audrey had vowed to get revenge.  
She finally got it during another 'off' period between Peter and Dana, when Peter had brought a hot young date back to the Firehouse late one night.

From the lounge room, Audrey heard the sound of the Firehouse door slamming shut followed by high pitched giggling.  
Turning down the volume of the TV with the remote, she cocked her ear to the door to make sure it was definitely Peter and a female guest below.  
"Alright, it's time, let's do it!" said Audrey with a grin and a nod to Ray, who was sitting next to her.  
Egon, busy labelling slime samples from across the room, looked up, smirked and slowly shook his head at Audrey in amusement.  
Ray and Audrey, having already discussed the details of her revenge plan, shot into action.  
Ray unplugged the portable record player and wheeled it towards the stairs.  
Audrey went to the shelf and picked out the 7" single she had decided would be perfect to play on this very occasion.  
Next, the two of them snuck down the stairs as quietly as possible.

At the bottom of the stairs they paused, scanning the room for signs of Peter and his guest.  
After hearing the giggling continue from Peter's office, they both nodded at each other and proceeded with the next part of the plan.  
Ray wheeled the record player over to a power point and plugged it in before cranking the volume setting to full.  
Audrey carefully lay down the record and placed the needle on top, trying to stifle her own giggles.  
Looking towards Peter's office, she could make out the silhouette of Peter with his arms around a thin, large breasted woman with even larger hair.  
Suddenly the music started: electric drums and the sound of "Ohhh yeeeeaaaah, ohhh yeeeaaaah" could be heard.  
The song of choice was Oh Yeah by Yello.

Ray and Audrey ran halfway up the stairs, high enough to not be seen directly, but with a good enough view of the floor below.  
Suddenly the door of Peter's office swung open and the woman angrily marched across the floor and out of the Firehouse with a loud slam of the door.  
Peter chased after her uttering a desperate "Wait, wait!" but it was too late, she was gone.  
He turned around to face the stairs and spotted Audrey and Ray, his brows suddenly furrowing, causing Audrey and Ray to quickly run back up to the lounge room like children about to be told off.

When Peter came into the lounge room a minute or so later, he made a beeline straight for Audrey.  
"What was that little stunt all about, huh?" he asked her.  
"I was only trying to do you guys a favour, help you both get in the mood!" she replied sarcastically.  
"Peter Venkman does _not_ need any help in _that_ department, let me tell you," he said with hands on hips as he looked around at Ray and Egon with a knowing expression.  
"Oh Pete, I believe what just happened is called an eye for an eye" she replied with a grin, before biting off a piece of Twizzler that she was holding in her hand.  
"For what?!" he replied, holding his arms in the air.  
"For, you know, slipping me mood slime and making me act like a freak when Egon and I first started dating!" she retorted.  
"Oh, that? That was months ago" he replied.  
"Yes, it was, and I've been waiting for the chance to return the favour ever since!" said Audrey, breaking out into a giggle and high fiving Ray.  
"Well haha, very funny. Alright, I'll give it to you. That was pretty good," replied Peter with a shake of his head before cracking a smile.  
"Hey, at least I saved you from dating someone who doesn't respect Yello!" said Audrey jokingly, matching Peter's smile.  
"Talking of Yello," said Peter, "Can we play that song again? I've got some new moves I want to try out!"


End file.
